


Boosahn Tinsad

by shippingandrecieving



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Dom/sub, Knotting, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shibari, author is horny on main for this, disabled kallus, hello yes them being in love is my kink, kallus has a praise kink, kallus vs inanimate objects, making things up for the honour guard for smut reasons, real warrior bros tie each other up and kiss, the return of soft!dom zeb, this is my hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingandrecieving/pseuds/shippingandrecieving
Summary: "I'll be honest, thinking of you naked except warrior's bindings? Yeah it's...getting me going too." Zeb chuckled, one ear flicking and the fur of his shoulders starting to bristle.Kallus pet his fingers through the quivering strands, and it served as a distraction enough for Zeb to sneak a hand under his shirt and scuff his claws across the heated skin of Kallus' belly.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios
Comments: 20
Kudos: 152





	Boosahn Tinsad

The Lira San sun was just beginning to set, staining all it touched the colour of open flame.

It was the sort of warm and gentle glow that prompted lazy contentment; the such that had one locate the nearest hilltop and company, and sit among the whispering sway of long grass to while away the remainder of the daylight.

On evenings such as this one, Alexsandr and Garazeb would scale the nearest rock formation and watch the stars blink into life. Kallus had the hill, no Zeb however.

He found his -partner? lover?- his Zeb, sitting in a shaft of late afternoon sunlight in their room, with one foot propped up on the storage crate beside their bed. The Lasat was comfortably slouched and stripped bare to the waist, every soft swell of muscle and his even softer fur brazenly on show.

Kallus couldn't stop his double take at a topless Garazeb Orrelios, even after everything, and was subsequently too distracted to stop himself walking into the doorframe.

Two large hands paused in weaving a slim coil of dark rope around his own furred wrists but politely pretended to ignore Kallus' fumble, even though the corner of his mouth had quite obviously twisted up.

Alexsandr angrily rubbed at the sore spot on his nose, but his golden eyes had zeroed in on those ropes.

He crossed the distance with only a slight limp, he hadn't needed to use his cane that day as the warm sun had banished the persistent icy pains from the marrow of his bones. Garazeb reached out with one hand to coax him closer and Kallus slipped his freckled hand into the warmth of Zeb's palm.

He waited until Kallus has wrestled his embarrassment back down before turning his attention fully to his lover, and caught his gaze with a bright smile. He bumped his knee against the side of the mattress in invitation, short nose scrunching and his ears flicked back in the simple pleasure of warming his face in the sun.

Alex sank down onto the mattress beside his lover, leaning in towards his massive furred shoulder where the bed had dipped under his substantial weight, and all of it muscle. 

"Pretty evening, huh. The setting sun lately reminds me of you, it matches your ginger hair." Zeb reached forward to gently pet his claws through the human's tumbling locks of hair, and tucked a little length that had fallen astray behind his ear.

 _Kriff it all, what was a man to say to that?_ Alexsandr felt a wave of heat crawl a burning trail the back of his neck. He cleared his throat, and willed the scarlet away from his pale cheeks. Lira San's almost constant sunshine had tanned his skin a little, but, much to Garazeb's and all the local children's amusement and wonder, had darkened his full bodied scatter of freckles. 

"What are you doing with those ropes?" He asked, genuinely curious despite the roiling heat making itself known in the depths of his gut. Garazeb's smile was brighter than any sunlight; he was always eager to teach Kallus the various tradition's of the Lasat people he'd long since considered his companion a part of, and Kallus was always respectful and enthusiastic about leaning the practices of his new home.

"An old Honour Guard practice," Zeb smiled, blinking into Kallus's eyes with earnest adoration, and kit like enthusiasm. "Some warriors would form partner bonds, and those partners would tie their ceremonial _Tinsad_. Like this, do you see?" He said, smiling like a solar flare, and rotated his wrist in the light for Kallus to see the intricate knotting twists. 

"Would'ya like me to show you how? There are some more difficult patterns that twist around the entire body, but those are for the highest of special occasions. Coronation's and the like."

Zeb smiled to himself at the memory of his first ceremony, a boyhood friend had tied his _tinsad_ , and had threaded bright flowers in full bloom through the knots along his back and arms, and small sprigs of sweet scented leaves through the ties over his legs. The scents of those flowers combined had been a comfort when Garazeb had lost himself among dark and lonely nights. 

"An', well...I consider you my warrior partner." He continued with a shy duck of his head and slipped Kallus' pale hand into his own to tangle their fingers together. "You'd look... actually I don't think I know any words in basic that _would_ describe just how you'd look..."

Kallus' mouth had long since gone dry, and he heard his own voice from very far away.

"W-we, human's that is, have a similar practice. It- however..."

Zeb jerked his head up, tall ears twitching, and excitement bright in his eyes. "Oh? Humans have a _boosahn tinsad_ _?_ " 

Kallus simultaneously ran cold and burned hot. He could feel sweat slicking his hairline and heat rolling in a stifling wave up the back of his neck. "N-not exactly, no..." He mumbled and bit down on his lip, feeling his cock begin to stir in the confines of his trousers. "Soft woven ropes, such as those- I assume- are used as restraints, and can be tied around a participants entire body."

 _"_ Restrain-? Oh..." Zeb's ears folded low and his brows raised. His plush, velvety lips hung slack, the very points of his fangs came peeking into view.

"I-I...Garazeb I'm so very sorry, I didn't mean to compare such an intimately symbolic tradition of your people to some _sordid_ -!" Zeb hushed Alexsandr's fretting with a soft laugh and the grounding, weighted warmth of both his hands upon the human's shoulders.

"Hey, now," He leaned forward to bump their foreheads together and rubbed his clawed thumbs soothingly against the ridges of Alexsandr's collarbones. "Don't you start worrying like that."

He nuzzled in to Alexsandr's cheek, then rubbed their faces together in a sweet kiss the way his people do. Kallus' lips tugged up at the corners in a little smile and reached up to cup his lover's cheek, then dragged his jaw across Zeb's oppotite. The Lasat's eyes brightened up suddenly and his short nose scrunched as he sniggered.

"Hey, do you remember that time Draven sent you in infiltrate that fancy party and on the way back I kriffed you in the pilot's seat. I had a hold on that pretty little thing around your neck and you had those tight trousers shoved only halfway to your knees?" Alexsandr punched him good-naturedly before Zeb could get to the part where they had hastily cleaned semen off the console while breaking orbit.

"I guess you do too then." Zeb nuzzled his cheek again. "I don't think this is much more explicit than that."

Well, he shrugged inwardly and smiled, he'd also kriffed Kallus -more times than either of them could count- in a hangar with the human's shirt hiked up to his nipples and his trousers around his knees so it seemed entirely fair to him. And to see his Sasha and his warrior's body garbed how it should have always been was enough to have his cock already inching from it's sheath.

Alexsandr, in his infinite state of imposing anxiety, twisted his fingers together and dropped his gaze. "I in no way intended offence-"

"Alex," Zeb laughed, cutting ahead of his anxious spiralling, "Does _this_ feel like offence to you?" He took hold of his lover's wrist and guided him to cup the front of his knee length tapered shorts. Kallus swallowed at the press of Zeb tip against his palm.

"No I...suppose not." He mumbled, blush creeping higher up his cheeks.

"I have ropes that are plenty long enough, if you'd want to try..?" Kallus gulped at the feel of the crook of one of Zeb's massive fingers under his chin. He had no faith in his mouth at that very moment, so he instead nodded in earnest. Garazeb's smile was brighter than any daylight and he picked out the coil of red rope and placed it in his lover's faintly trembling hands. He cupped Alex's hands in his own, marvelling at the difference in size even though Kallus wasn't by any means a small man. He would look so pretty with the deep red against his gold dusted skin.

Zeb let him feel the length of rope with an encouraging smile, his tall ears angled forwards. It was much softer than Kallus was expecting.

"I'll be honest, thinking of you naked except warriors bindings? Yeah it's...getting me going too." He chuckled, one ear flicking and the fur of his shoulders starting to bristle.

Kallus surrendered the rope to pet his fingers through those quivering strands, and it served as a distraction enough for Zeb to sneak a hand under his shirt and scuff his claws across the heated skin of Kallus' belly and press their lips together.

Zeb growled possessively into the kiss, revelling in the way his lover's breath hitched. They broke apart to tug Kallus' shirt off over his head and Zeb flung it away. He would have quite happily torn the offending thing to shreds, but Kallus liked that shirt.

Zeb's fangs glinted as he leered at the picture Kallus was becoming, flushed and eager with his knees parted wide. He rubbed his paw over the bulge forming in the front of the human's trousers with a teasing growl, and used his other hand to grope and fondle the soft flesh of Alex's hip until his breathing grew ragged.

"A-ah, aahh!" Kallus gasped, arching his hips forward with all his weight balanced back on his hands and his heels, the impressive muscles of this thighs bulging. 

Something flickered in Zeb's eyes and he growled again, deeper this time. "Sasha?"

Kallus swallowed and nodded, he knew what that growl meant, and he could feel the telltale prickling of sweat gather between his shoulder blades. He was eager for what came next.

"I want you to open those, slowly." Zeb gave his cock another squeeze, and spoke just as slowly as his instruction. The points of his fangs glinted between his parted lips. Kallus did as he was told.

He popped the button one handed and drew the zip down. The faintest brush of the heel of his hand over his already solid cock had him whine low in his throat, but withdrew his hand to clench in the sheet beside his hip.

One large clawed hand rose to scrape through his hair and hold tight against the back of his head. "You're so good today, I didn't even have to tell you."

Cadet Kallus had earned something of a reputation for being a 'goody two shoes rich boy who got wet for being told 'good boy!''. That had stopped, to his face at least, when he had hit 6ft by fifteen. His newfound freedoms however had embraced his submissive eagerness and the praise shot unimpeded straight down into his groin.

He drew a shaking breath, hitching his hips further forward, and pinched his lower lip between his teeth.

"Now take them off. Show me that pretty prick of yours."

Kallus stuck his thumbs into his waistband and wiggled them down his hips and kicked his legs free when the bunched fabric reached his ankles.

The Lasat whistled at the reveal of more freckled and hair dusted skin. "Beautiful." 

If Kallus wasn't already flushed he would have been, gaze skittering away to peer at the corner of the room.

"Hey," Zeb's voice was quietly coaxing, and turned Kallus' head with a clawed finger and thumb holding his chin in an delicate grip, a deceptively gentle touch from hands so large. "None a' that shyness now."

The next press of lips was brief but sweet enough that it was a struggle for Kallus to hold his gaze.

"That's it. Now, let's see if I remember how..." He mumbled quietly to himself in Lasana, and shook loose the velvety length of red rope. He took both of Alex's smaller hands in one of his own and pulled him easily to standing. The thrill of how easily Garazeb could move him always sent bolts of heat straight to the human's core. 

He stood obediently still as Zeb draped the deep red rope around his neck, its soft length brushed the rest of the way down his body where it had unspooled. The soft fuzz that covered Zeb's knuckles tickled the hairs on Alex's chest and stomach as the Lasat tied a few loose knots in a neat line leading from his collarbone down to his navel. 

Zeb knelt, and peered up at his lover with a lecherous smirk, tongue laid alluringly over his teeth and nudged Kallus' legs apart to tie under where his sheath would be if he were a Lasat. Kallus gripped at the fur of Garazeb's shoulders and released a shaky gasp at the soft touch of the rope and the brush of furred knuckles against the back of his balls. Departing with a lingering kiss to the twitching muscle of Alexsandr's thigh, Zeb rocked back onto his feet and circled him, brushing the very tips of his fingers across Kallus' flank as he went and threaded the ropes back between his legs. 

He raised them up the freckled and scarred expanse of Alexsandr's back and up between his shoulder blades. Kallus snorted at Zeb scratching his claws against his twitching shoulder, relieving an itch, and he bumped back into him in a little nudge of thanks and smiled over his shoulder.

The final knots over his torso were purely decorative. Zeb weaved zigzag stripes across his flanks, and Kallus smiled to himself, the pattern Zeb was following along in his head mirrored his people's natural stripes. One last tug in the dip of the small of his back tied it off as complete.

He looked down at himself, at the three descending diamond shapes and the pointed imitation of stripes. The knots held him tight like an embrace, and Alexsandr didn't expect to feel quite so secure under the thrum of his arousal.

The Lasat's softly muscled chest trembled with his laughter, not unkindly at just how hard his Sasha was already with barely a touch. He reached down to slip two of his fingers between the twists of rope to allow Kallus' flushed cock to be framed by the lowest diamond opening, almost matching Zeb's sheath.

Kallus sank his teeth into his lower lip at just how lewd it felt. He let Zeb lead him backwards and trusted his lover to support his weight as he laid them both down with a soft seal of their lips. They rolled their bodies together like oceanic waves, and Kallus sighed into the kiss at the feel of soft rope and softer fur against his belly. 

The Lasat's pinprick pupils had blown wide and Kallus could see the cords in his throat visibly vibrating with his deep heavy purring. 

"Garazeb, I want you." He whispered against those wonderfully plush lips.

"An' you're going to have me." Zeb murmured before ducking back down to kiss a tickling trail up the sensitive skin of Alexsandr's throat. "Get yourself ready for me, _ni ashkerra_." He rumbled, rubbing their cheeks together before leaning off the bed to reach for another length of matching rope.

Alexsandr twisted the other way and fumbled blindly in the lowest drawer of the lube they kept there for such occasions, the occasions they used the bed at least. He dipped his fingers into the little jar and smeared the cool substance between them, warming it up a little and spreading it liberally. He looked down to meet summertime green and sharp eyes and Zeb purred a deep rumble of encouragement as he, not breaking eye contact, trailed his plush lips up the inside of Kallus' leg, dragging up from his anklebone.

Alexsandr gave his aching cock a squeeze to dull its insistent throbbing and he reached downward between his parted thighs. He pinched his reddened lower lip between his teeth, and circled his hole with a slippery fingertip.

"When's the last time you touched yourself like this, Sasha?" Zeb rumbled, the thicker bristles of his beard tickled the inside of Kallus' knee as he spoke and he secured the first knot above the arch of his foot.

The hardened edge to his voice made Kallus' insides flip. "L-last night!" He gasped, squirming back against his own teasing finger. "I missed you, love..." His endearment ended in a soft moan as his body opened willingly, and accepted that finger in to the knuckle. 

It had been a rabbit hole descent into pleasure the day he resumed pleasuring himself with both hands, one around his cock and the other thrusting wet fingers inside himself. The nights he was alone and ached for his lover's teasing touch, he would release his cock to grasp at his thigh and writhe back against his knuckles and dream it was his Garazeb.

He groaned, head falling back as he worked two rough fingers into his hole. Alex keened and whined, shining eyes open to golden horizon lines to look up Zeb staring right back. "A-ah, Zeb!" He gasped, the muscles in his spread thighs trembling as his fingertips brushed the pleasure blinding nerves at his core.

Garazeb was well endowed by his own people's standards, but Kallus enjoyed the struggle of stretching to fit his impressive length inside. Well loosened by three fingers to the knuckles was just enough to be perfect.

Alexsandr drew one steadying breath after another until his thundering heart slowed a little, and withdrew his hands to his sides to clench obediently in the rumbled sheet beneath him. A sweet thrill of heat pooled in his gut at Garazeb's pleased purr at his restraint. and his flushed cock leaked steadily onto his belly at the praise.

He sank his teeth into his lower lip. Garazeb was well versed in his intimate weaknesses and had a perfect view of how praise affected him. He craned his neck with a blush staining his chest pink to see his fully erect cock twitch up under his lover's heated stare.

"Good man, very good." Kallus gulped audibly, and the Lasat's viridescent eyes flicked up to track the movements of his throat. Zeb leaned forward with the loose ropes held tight in one hand to nuzzle his short nose up the silky skin of Alex's shaft, drawing in the heady scent of his sex.

"You're going to make such a mess, I promise." He purred, teasing the heated flesh with a light rasp with his tongue. A breathy groan rushed through Kallus' clenched teeth in response, more exhale than noise but sounding desperate in his arousal nonetheless.

"Okay," Zeb announced, sitting back to tug the last knot secure and give his lover some breathing room. "How does that feel?"

He let Kallus swallow a few times to reel in his frayed nerves. Alexsandr tipped his head up to meet Zeb's green eyes and nodded.

"Yes, _yes love_." Zeb's lips twitched, close but not quite. Kallus blinked, his brow furrowed and his chest shuddered in a weak laugh. "It feels good, darling. Kriff it all, I don't think I've been this hard in my life."

Zeb chuckled along in agreement, and leaned over to press a tender kiss to Alex's quivering stomach. He shifted back to cup the underside of Kallus' weaker thigh, and gently pushed it back towards the human's shoulder until the knee folded.

He held him securely, and used his free hand to build a small stack of pillows right where his leg would rest. The gentle warmth of affection bloomed in the centre of Kallus' chest at Zeb's compassion. He watched, one arm raising to lay above his head across the pillow, at the practiced and sure motions of his Garazeb's massive but deceptively delicate hands.

Zeb's ears folded low and he gazed deep and searching into his mate's golden eyes. "Is this alright, how do you feel?"

"Comfortable." Kallus nodded, granted he did not sound quite as steady as he felt, but he'd had a few minutes to calm down and find his equilibrium, at least until the bed started to rock. He brushed Zeb's flank with his foot, hoping contact would soothe his lover's concern. "I feel safe, and I'd like you to continue. Please."

Zeb leaned in to nuzzle his cheek affectionately, and likely reassurance for the both of them, and took Alexsandr's offered hand by the wrist to place a gentle kiss to his sweat musky palm. He knew Kallus panicked at having his wrists restrained above his head, never again, so he kept the knots loose enough to leave him some movement and not pinch the still discoloured skin. Zeb tipped his knees a little further back, just far enough to tether his wrists to his ankles, giving him something to hold on to.

Kallus curled his body as far forward as he could get it and claimed his Garazeb's lips in a hungry, searing kiss. He could wiggle a little but not much else, bound and vulnerable with his knees spread wide. That scarlet flush descend past his rosy nipples at the exposure of his most intimate parts, and he let his head fall back.

It felt filthy, and perfect.

Kallus' breath came in fast little gasps, he'd been too distracted trying to calm his insistent arousal to notice Zeb stripping himself of the only clothing he had been wearing. All lean muscle and the darkest of stripes, Garazeb looked like a warrior king and prowled towards him like with a coy sway of his hips. His cock was fully freed from it's protective sheath and glistened wet.

This was it, the negotiating. The time to turn over his trust in return for pleasure and safety. Those vibrant green eyes raked over his naked body, and Kallus flushed under the scrutiny.

Zeb rubbed his thumb gently over Kallus' hole, feeling the loosened muscle twitch beneath his touch.

"Yer all wet..." He purred, lips sliding up in a slow and eager smile as the teasing touch had his lover squirming back into the rumpled sheets. He chuckled and watched in rapture as Kallus' throat worked as the bed beneath him dipped as Zeb crawled on to join him. 

Zeb shuffled further up on his knees to rub his short nose through the crease where Alex's thigh met groin, and drew in greedy lung fulls of the human's scent.

"You smell so good..." He groaned, and scraped the points of his teeth over Kallus' hip bones. He continued his sweet torture as he drew a wet stripe up the trail of hair pointing upwards over Kallus' quivering stomach and left sharp little bites across his ribs. Zeb laughed, looming over Kallus and casting his golden lover in his shadow. He leaned closer and rubbed his cock teasingly against Kallus' belly, a little morsel of what was to warm his insides and fill him to his depths. 

Alexsandr would adamantly refuse to call his voice a squeak if called upon to retell this evening over a drink and Garazeb's knee. "Take me, please?"

"Well, since you asked me so sweet..." Zeb shifted his knees further apart to lower himself to line up just right and his shoulders hunched like a beast about to pounce.

He started slow, sinking his claws into the bedding beside his lover's head and rocked his length against Alexsandr's hole, dragging it open with each slow thrust. That rapturous chest rose and fell with each of the human's unsteady gulps of air and Zeb couldn't resist in licking over that hair dusted expanse and rasping higher to tease the peaked buds of his nipples.

A rumbling laughing sounded just as teasing even though distorted by his tongue still pressed against skin, revealing all his sharp white teeth, at Kallus' hungry gaze. His pupils blown wide like twin solar eclipse.

"Zeb, come on!" He cried petulantly. Garazeb growled, taking the woven ropes over Kallus' abdomen in an iron grip, and pulled until Kallus' back arched. He stilled with only the head of cock against Kallus' entrance, held with just enough pressure to push against his rim in promise without it slipping inside.

The powerful majesty of Zeb's warrior's command was in the set of those broad shoulders when he drew himself up to his full height. When Zeb threw his weight around he did it well. The message in his bright eyes was clear. _Submit._

Kallus held the Lasat's commanding stare; it was a convincing façade, but he could see his Garazeb's eagerness and the faintest shadow of anxiety. Dominance wasn't entirely in Zeb's nature. Alexsandr tipped his head back readily as Zeb lined himself up. He could always play the brat later. Just thinking about the sheer size of what the Lasat kept hidden inside his sheath made him dizzy; long and girthy and Stars those little bumps made Alexsandr's brain whiteout.

His toes curled at the bone deep pleasure of the alien shape of his lover's cock as it finally pushed inside, and he released a series of breathless gasps as Zeb slid his considerable length to the hilt with one slow thrust.

"O-Oohhhh, k-karabast..." Kallus' whole body twitched and shuddered, and his head fell back against the pillows with an unsteady moan. His pale, slender fingers tightened their grip around his own ankles.

It took a minute for conscious thought to snap back behind his eyes. Kallus tried to roll his hips against Zeb's, restrained as he was, but there was little he could do aside from moan and take whatever Zeb gave him.

As much as he loved the role of the submissive partner he wasn't passive, he rolled his head back forward and took the opportunity of Zeb lacking awareness to clench around his lover's cock, delighting in how Garazeb's warning growl came out a little distorted.

Kallus felt at least a little in control of his faculties, that is until Garazeb started to really move. His head fell back and he gasped in open and desperate abandon. "K-kiss me, please- _mmh_ _!_ "

Zeb complied with all enthusiasm, and rocked their bodies together with a little more power. 

He'd never tire of this, the way Zeb's alien cock split him open just right, how his massive hands could span the entire width of his thighs and hike them up. The build up had him already wound tight, and it didn't take long until Kallus was nearing his end.

"J-just a little... _more_..." Kallus panted, then broke off with a breathless cry, his golden eyes squeezing shut. His rough breaths turned to desperate gasping, and his reddened lips were wet and parted loose against the side of Zeb's head, breath hot in his folded ear.

Zeb growled and grasped his lover's waist, the human's desperate gasps of his name sounded like the sweetest litany. He kept his pace going, little eager grunts of exertion spurred Alexsandr ever closer towards orgasm if his each shuddering cry of his name was any evidence. 

Zeb bared his teeth in a feral grin; it wasn't often he played the brute but Kallus would enjoy himself, when he was eventually allowed an orgasm at least. One more deep thrust and Zeb pulled out just far enough to be dissatisfying and held his lover to the mattress with the furred bulk of his body.

"No! Don't stop, _you bastard!_ " Kallus snarled and threw his head to the side, a strained sob hissing through his clenched teeth.

Zeb simply held him, and waited for Kallus' body to stop it's thrashing, trying futilely to buck against Zeb's hips.

"Please!"

"Nuh-uh."

" _ZEB!_ "

He couldn't help but laugh fondly, and pet the length of Kallus' chest and flanks to soothe his desperate struggles and divert the human's focus back towards patience.

"Come on now, calm yourself, _ashkerra_." Zeb nuzzled into the crook of Kallus' neck and purred, letting the deep rumbling vibration soothe his struggles.

Kallus buried his face against the soft fur of Zeb's shoulder and whimpered, bound legs twitching. His voice was muffled by the Lasat's thick fur. "Love, _please_..." 

"Hush." Kallus gulped and felt his aching cock twitch at his lover's commanding tone. He swallowed down his feeble whimpers of protest, and willed his orgasm away. Fine beads of sweat rolled down Kallus' brow and into the soft hair at his temples and after another moment of trying to collect the threads of his control he hiccupped his readiness to continue. 

Zeb captured his lips in a deep, all consuming kiss and he gripped the rope over Alexsandr's hips to hike his body upwards. He held him there for just long enough to pull a whimper out of his Sasha before slamming forwards. The change in angle was the perfect kind of savagery as it had the broad head of his cock striking Kallus' core with each sharp snap of his hips.

Loud unabashed moaning echoed back at him above the thunder of his heart in his ears and the knocking of the headboard colliding with the wall.

Kallus had once been a very quiet partner, Zeb would have been lucky to get a shaky gasp out of him. But now, well having Kallus writhing and howling his pleasure to the Ashla did marvels for his ego.

Zeb leaned back to swipe little slaps to Kallus' thighs, he'd be too disoriented if Zeb moved him around their first time, he was already far too on edge for a real spanking. There was always tomorrow.

His cries peaked a second time into a loud, unsteady wail. "Zeb please, _please_ , it- _I'm so..!_ " Kallus gasped breathlessly, his expressive voice pitched far higher than it's usual chest deep timbre.

Zeb folded at the waist to teethe at Alexsandr's freckled shoulders, tracing the points of his fangs over old bites and those little gold dust constellations he adored. He untangled the claws of the hand that had once again tangled in the sheet beside Kallus head, and ran his huge palm in soothing up and down sweeps over the outside of his trembling thigh as he stilled a second time.

"Breathe slowly, _ni ehirahn boosan_... That's right, good man." Zeb held him as he sobbed weakly, fingers flexing and clenching where they were tethered to his ankles. Zeb softly pet his hair, murmuring sweet nothings into those soft strands as the powerful man beneath him hiccupped and whimpered. 

"... _please_..." Kallus' voice sounded so very far from what it was when they woke that morning, pitched high and broken in it's keening desperation. It took a little longer for the suffocating pleasure to ebb away like the evening tide and Zeb held him through it.

"Hush..." Zeb soothed, dominance forgotten. "I've got you, my warrior, my love. Deep breaths I've got you." He butted their faces together then leaned back to sweep Kallus' sweat darkened hair off his forehead. Zeb reached under his weak leg to adjust the pillows keeping it at a comfortable height, the human's incensed squirming and his own sharp thrusts of his hips had almost toppled it. 

He felt a trembling pressure against his well muscled thighs as Kallus wove his fingers into his fur. Green eyes locked with unsteady gold and Alexsandr nodded weakly. Zeb allowed a deep calming purr free against Kallus flushed chest and he hunched his shoulders to adjust his grip on Kallus' sturdy waist.

He rocked forward slowly but deep, letting Kallus' body roll and arch beneath him. Alexsandr hiccupped and gasped, head tossing from side to side feebly, cast adrift among the rocking waves of pleasure.

"You're doing so good, my perfect Sasha. Just look at how well you're doing, you're always so good for me." Zeb gasped, groping for Kallus' bicep and giving it a squeeze. 

Kallus cried out with every thrust of Zeb's powerful hips snapping him back up the bed, the Lasat's thrusts were still weak in comparison of what they both knew he could take, but the sweet talking and praise had Alexsandr wailing.

"H-a-ahh! Zeb-Zeb! I'm- _aah_!" Zeb smothered his cries with one of his massive hands, all he needed was the width of two fingers but he knew Kallus loved any way to feel small in his grip.

It took even less time for Alexsandr's thighs to begin to shake and his head thrashed from side to side. A jolt of panic dampened his arousal in the threat of Zeb stopping again. Kallus' sweat stained dark ginger hair stuck to his forehead.

A frustrated and broken wail tore free from his throat, muffled only a little by Zeb's palm. The Lasat sweetly soothed his open and anguished sobbing, the hand across his mouth brushed up his cheek to wipe away the spill of hot tears with soft sweeps with the backs of his knuckles.

"Alright, it's alright- that's it, you can come." Zeb hushed sweetly, leaning down to rub his cheek against Kallus' styled sideburn, ruffling the fine hairs there. "Shh, don't cry, breathe- that's it, good man."

The ability to form coherent thoughts had long since fled him, and a pleading series of little straining yelps heralded Alexsandr's impending orgasm. His trembling body curled forward and he blinked hard, it was a struggle to keep his bleary eyes open long enough to keep his locked with Zeb's.

Alexsandr choked on a hiccup and he came in a messy flood over his belly with a full bodied shudder, legs twitching and trembling against Zeb's hips. The Lasat purred and cooed in gentle encouragement, wringing every last drop and pleasured cry from his mate's body as the human had to give.

The shivering clench of his Kallus' already tight body brought him dangerously close to his end. A few more incensed jolts of his hips is all it took and Zeb came with a rough snarl, feeling his cock pulse against Kallus' insides and painting them white.

Zeb looked deep into Kallus glassy, far away eyes. There was just enough awareness behind those honey gold irises to weakly but eagerly nod his consent, and Alexsandr wrapped his knees as far around the Lasat's hips as he could reach.

Zeb snarled and sank his claws deep into the soft flesh of Kallus' waist as the base of his cock began to swell. "Mine, mine-!" He growled, sounding far away in his own ears.

"-eb..?" Kallus whimpered, head rolling to the side and he peered down through his damp lashes and hooded eyes. Zeb's jaw hung open, revealing a maw of sharp teeth. Broken gasps turned to pitched wheezes, and Zeb kneaded the flesh of Kallus' hips.

Zeb couldn't resist and his resolved caved in. He pushed forward against the building pressure until Kallus hiccupped and his toes clenched in the fur of Zeb's hips. A sharp whine forced its way up Zeb's throat and he drooped over Kallus' quivering chest like a wildflower in a drought.

Zeb struggled to lean upwards and kissed Kallus' sweat damp hair, soothing the human's shivering and whimpers at being pinned open and filled with the gush of his seed.

He couldn't be sure of how long they laid there, locked together in a tangle, breathing in each others breath and wrapped in the scents of the other. Once the fog of pleasure had cleared behind his eyes, Zeb hauled his heavy body up to lean on his hands and pulled out slowly, hushing the whimpers of the twitching human laying in a daze beneath him.

He leaned back with a satisfied groan and a roll of his massive shoulders. Kallus really was a picture; spread out and utterly wrecked, flushed down to almost his navel with a slick trail of saliva running from the corner of his mouth. Zeb smiled, he'd get him cleaned up. 

Zeb untied his sturdy knots with a delicate hand, purring soothingly to gently coax his lover out of his blackout daze. Kallus' freed and exhausted limbs fell against the mattress, bouncing a little under own their weight. He settled Kallus' weak leg on top of one of his pillows and gently massaged away the ache he knew his love would feel if he hadn't been elastic band snapped out of his own head.

At only a faint whine in response he sighed into Kallus' hair. "Best get'cha cleaned up..." He laughed as his lover grumbled in an equally feeble protest. "Alright, you stay here, _ashkerra_."

Zeb staggered off the bed, legs pleasantly unsteady, and stumbled his way into their washroom. He pulled his arms high above his head and stretched, feeling something click into place in his back.

He plucked one of Kallus' soft washcloths off the side of the sink, folded neatly in such a simple display of Kallusness it made his chest warm, and ran the hot water until the little square of towelling was steeped in it's heat. He twisted the excess water out, Alexsandr would scold him for leaving a trail of drips, and started the cold to fill up a spare cup of water and Alex would be drinking all of it.

Zeb hit the stop on the tap just before the cup overflowed, and he flicked the stray droplets off his fingers with his nose scrunched. No he absolutely was not like a grumpy Tooka caught in the rain he just had preferences regarding unnecessary water.

Alexsandr was asleep when he returned. He set down the water and crawled back into the softness of their well used bed and the warm body still splayed out among the many sheets and pillows.

He gently wiped the sweat and drool from Alexsandr's face, leaving little kisses in his wake, then swiped the damp cloth through the absolute _mess_ that covered his stomach and thighs.

Zeb chuckled in breathless fondness, and threw the cloth away towards the laundry bin, to pet his claws through Kallus' sweat damp hair. "C'mon pleasure, give him back."

Kallus came to slowly, to the feeling of being surrounded by a faintly vibrating warmth. Zeb tightened his arms around his human lover to rub soothingly at his back.

"Back with me, _ashkerra_?" Kallus nodded. "You did so well, how do you feel?"

Kallus sighed, and clumsily rolled over onto his side to rub his face into the thick fur of Zeb's softly muscled chest. The Lasat's laugh was little more than a contented shudder of breath and Zeb leaned down to press his lips to Alexsandr's sweat damp brow.

He shuffled up the bed, Alex still held in his arms, to reach for the cup of water. The human octopus cuddled to his flank was no help at all and Zeb couldn't not laugh if he tried. "Yer real gone, ain't 'cha? C'mere, treasure..." 

He rolled onto his back, taking a boneless Kallus along with him, and settled among the sheets with a delighted wiggle. Eh, he shrugged, it's almost dark enough to be bedtime. Why wait? 

He smiled up at the ceiling painted with the last colours of daylight. His Alexsandr already dozing in the crook of his arm and surrounded the the combined scents of them. Yeah, perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again a big thanks to Anath_Tsurugi for the use and some more beautiful words in her Lasana, ashkerra has worked its way into my vocabulary and I'm glad its not leaving.
> 
> ni ashkerra- my love
> 
> boosahn tinsad- warriors binding (I had to make shibari a lasat thing and boye has it spawned some ideas)
> 
> ni ehirahn boosan- my golden warrior (I needed a pet name and anath true to always came through)
> 
> (this miiiiiight be a delirious mess because I'm on some pretty strong pain meds but its quarantine lets just roll with it)


End file.
